A significant problem associated with battlefield operations is obscuration. Smoke and dust are generated by the movement of men and equipment and use of weapons. Countermeasures such as "smoke screens" add to the problem. Aside from visual obscuration, many new weapon systems rely on the electromagnetic characteristics of the battlefield. Lasers are used to designate targets. Infrared sources and seekers are also used. Particles suspended in the air in aerosols degrade both visual and electromagnetic capbilities. In most all instances natural dispersion by wind and gravitational precipitation is relied upon for removal. These conditions are not subject to control. Methods for reducing battlefield obscuration have long been sought.
It is known that with smoke, fog and other aerosols, sound energy causes the particles to coagulate. This acoustic coagulation phenomenon requires very strong sonic fields corresponding to the 150 dB range and of sufficient duration to accomplish the coagulation. Solid propellant rockets are known to develop sound in the 150 dB range. Using rocket motor technology, a sound generator can be constructed wherein a minimum smoke solid propellant gas generator works in conjunction with a tunable resonant cavity to produce a sonic field of appropriate power and duration to affect sonic coagulation. The solid propellant sound generator can be used to enhance the visual and electromagnetic characteristics of a given area.